Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technique for executing a setting of image analysis on a captured image.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a technique for detecting a moving object that passes over a passage detection line set onto a screen for displaying a video image from the video image.
In a case where a wide-angle lens is used for an optical system of an image capturing apparatus, there may be a case where a straight line in a real space is displayed as a curved line on a screen because of distortion arising in a peripheral portion of a video image. Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-123935 discusses a technique for using a curved line that is adjusted in accordance with distortion of an image as a passage detection line.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-27021 discusses an image processing apparatus capable of generating a panoramic image by correcting distortion of a captured image captured by an image capturing apparatus.
However, with respect to the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-123935, it is problematic for a user to adjust and set a curved line onto a captured image in accordance with the distortion of the image.
Accordingly, through the image processing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-27021, a corrected image may be generated from a captured image by correcting distortion thereof, and a figure such as a passage detection line is set onto the corrected image in order to reduce the problematic operation.
However, in the conventional technique, disparity between a figure settable onto a captured image by the image capturing apparatus and a figure settable onto a corrected image by the image processing apparatus that executes distortion correction processing is not taken into consideration. Accordingly, even if the user sets a figure on the corrected image through the image processing apparatus, the image capturing apparatus may not be able to set the figure onto the captured image.